1,000 shades of Celia
by AkumaNoDanna
Summary: A request. ByakuyaxOC. Byakuya Kuchiki is on his first day at work in a local college. In one of his lessons he finds a girl daydreaming, which he deems most inappropriate. When the perfect chance occurs, he decides to give his first private lesson. AU


_This is a request from a very dear friend of mine. I don't generally do requests, but she's special, so stfu xp_

_Also, I just wanna put it out there that I've never seen a single episode or read a single chapter of Bleach. I got my knowledge from google._

_So yeh. I hope she likes it_

n.n

* * *

**1,000 shades of Celia**

* * *

The college hallway is noisier than usual when Celia enters it. Brown wavy hair falling loose down the back, she is dressed in beige patterned leggings and a white blouse. She is wearing classy heels to play down her short stature and has her book bag hanging on her shoulder.

Instantly she is greeted by one of her friends pulling her into a hug. It is a beautiful teenage girl with tanned skin and dark hair that is pulled into a ponytail. She's a few inches taller than Celia, despite wearing much lower heels. Her expression is joyful and sly at the same time, and Celia is about to find out the reason for the latter look.

Instead of letting go, Nms - that's the girl's name - squeezes Celia even tighter, threatening to suffocate her, and whispers in her ear, "Too late. I've already called dibs on him."

When she finally lets go, Celia is so dizzy from the lack of oxygen that she actually drops her bag. Nms is quick to pick it up and hand it back to her, helping her steady herself with a supportive hand.

"Oh sorry, did I overdo it?" Nms apologizes, tucking a stray strand of hair back behind her own ear. "I'm just super excited!" It is quite obvious as she is almost bouncing.

"I'm fine," Celia says as she presses a hand against her chest in an attempt to catch her breath. "What? Who? What're you talking about? Did I miss anything? I just got here-"

Nms gasps. "You mean you haven't heard yet?!"

"No, I haven't! That's why I'm asking!" Celia replies just as energetically, already hyped up by the unheard news. "What's going on? Who did you call dibs on? Is he muscular?"

"The new professor!" Nms chimes, pressing her palms together and intertwining her fingers. She sighs happily. "He's so handsome."

"We have a new professor?" Celia gasps, nearly dropping her bag again. "Quick, tell me! What does he look like? How old is he?"

"How old is who?" Len asks as she approaches with Lamya by her side.

"The professor, I'm guessing," Lamya says, sipping coffee from the mug in her hand. "I mean, I don't see anyone else interesting around here."

"Twenty-something, I think," Len muses out loud. "Tops, thirty."

"Just because he's handsome does not mean he's that young." Lamya rolls her eyes at Len's naivety. "He could be thirty-five or older. People don't become professors at twenty-something. Get real."

_Who cares? As long as he's hot!_ Celia feels like squealing. Her friends are making a fuss over nothing. ... is forty and she would give nearly anything to get the chance to taste those juicy lips.

"Uhm, hello!" Nms calls the attention to herself again. "Are we just forgetting that I called dibs on the guy?"

Celia rolls her eyes and puts down her bookbag as they reached the desks in the classroom. "You can't just call dibs on people. I'm totally fighting for him." She winks at her friend.

"You haven't even seen him yet!" Nsm says accusingly, visibly dismayed by the loss of monopoly.

"I will soon enough." Celia shrugs her shoulders.

"B-but-"

"Oh please," Lamya interrupts her, her tone mocking. "Like either of you would stand a chance. You'd have to be a celebrity to get with him."

Celia emits a light-hearted laugh. "Bitch please, I'm a cutie pie."

Nms breaks into laughter as well.

Len looks around a bit curious. "Hey girls, what's the guy's name, anyway? Do any of you know?"

Surprising all four of them with the suddenness, a deep voice sounds from behind them, "It's Kuchiki Byakuya."

-x-

The professor really is handsome. Frankly, that's the understatement of the year. His immensely tall, strong and muscular figure leave most of the girls gaping, just as his long, midnight black hair invites their attention out of the lecture and to a wonderful daydream land.

Celia seems to reach that place the fastest.

"Close your mouth," Lamya hisses in a whisper, poking her chin.

Celia pays her no mind. Her eyes are glued to the man, even though her ears don't catch even half of the words he says.

Lamya rolls her eyes at her hypnotized friend. "He scared the shit out of me back then. How the hell did he sneak up on us so quietly?"

Celia doesn't even bother to shrug. Her eyes follow as the man paces across the front of the classroom, writing something down on the whiteboard with a marker.

"I mean, I didn't even notice him enter the classroom!" Lamya goes on. "And was he eavesdropping on us? Is that becoming for a professor?"

"Uhuh..." Celia murmurs something indistinct, when her whole body stills. Moving fast like lightning, cold shivers spread throughout her body as her eyes have locked with the icy grey ones of the professor. They seem dangerous, leaving her body trembling with trepidation, yet she fails to tear her gaze away. More precisely, she lacks the will to look away. Because the same grey eyes that look like they could kill and push a knife through her chest, seem so inviting like no other eyes Celia has seen before.

"Celia! Celia!" Lamya hisses, trying to catch her friend's attention but to no avail. "What're you _doing_? We're supposed to-"

Her attempts to avoid trouble are cut off by a deep, loud voice.

"Miss Undergraduate in the middle row. If you continue staring like that, instead of taking notes like you're supposed to, that title will remain with you."

Celia blinks a few times. She straightens up and glances around her, trying to grasp what just happened. As she notices every student in the room peeking in her direction, her cheeks flare up and she tries to hide it between the two curtains of her as her gaze darts down to the blank notebook sheet before her.

_Stupid bastard,_ she thinks angrily._ We're in college! It's none of his business if I take notes or not. Treating me like a kid... What does he know? Maybe I'm just so bright?_

Pushing the annoying voice in her head that points out that the professor was actually right out of her head, she picks up a pen, but the letters she draws on the paper do not make up words that relate to the subject being taught in the least. It is only done out of spite, and maybe somewhere deep inside Celia actually admits that it is very childish, but she refuses to take notes till the end of the lecture, just because that's what she was told.

Because that is what _he _told her. That smug bastard. She isn't anyone's to boss around!

As professor Kuchiki dismisses them, Lamya peeks over to Celia's notebook. Seeing the song lyrics written there, she just shakes her head and sighs. "You're impossible."

Celia shrugs happily, quite pleased with herself. "That's what makes me so special."

She closes the notebook, shoves it into her book bag and gets up to follow everyone out.

"Miss," the same dark voice says as she is just about to reach the door. His tone leaves no doubt on who he is addressing. "Could I speak to you for a moment?"

Reluctantly Celia watches as all the students walk away down the hallway and the door falls shut behind them. She sighs and turns around. "Yes, sir?"

She looks up. The man is towering over her. Even though Celia is perfectly aware of her short stature, she finds their height difference ridiculous. Seriously, how tall is he? 175 cm? 180? Is it certain that they are of the same species?

"Since it's my first day here," he starts calmly, regarding the notebook in his hand as he gets up from the desk, "I think it for the best that I make the rules clear to every one attending my lectures." He sits and the edge of the desk and takes off his reading glasses, which, instead of giving him the expected librarian look, make him look like a very dedicated professor and, in Celia's opinion, super-mega hot. Without them, in spite of the suit he is wearing, he has the macho look like a movie star. Unfortunately, Celia is even more of a sucker for that one.

Celia feels herself quiver and blush under his strict gaze and can't help but look away. "I'm listening," she murmurs.

"I don't tolerate daydreamers in my lessons," Mr Kuchiki puts it bluntly, "if that's what you plan on doing, I advise you to just ditch and copy the notes off someone else."

Celia looks at him surprised, taken aback by the man's harsh words.

"Did I make myself clear?" he asks.

Celia nods obediently.

"Good," he says.

Just as Celia has decided based on the silence that she is free to go and is about to turn around, Kuchiki adds, "Also, a bit less - _revealing_ - shirt might serve you better here."

That is more than enough, Celia thinks. She turns back to the professor and looks him straight in the eye when saying the things on her mind out loud with courage she didn't even know she possessed. "I find it a bit strange that you are the only lecturer that has had a problem with the way I dress. Is there a reason for that, Mr Kuchiki?" She cocks her head to one side in wonder. "Does it affect you in any way?"

Byakuya Kuchiki's eyes narrow. "Miss-?"

"Celia," Celia says.

"Miss Celia, I'm afraid I don't get what you're aiming at." The cold calmness reflecting from his eyes has a dismaying effect on the girl.

Celia feels a blush tinting her cheeks again. Damn, where did that sudden burst of courage disappear to?

"I'm far from the only female that doesn't wear a shirt that covers her collarbones, yet you're only rebuking me," Celia all but whispers, looking down. "I wonder why."

Celia hears the other sigh.

"As a professor, I'm merely concerned for your well-being. Fragile as you are, shirts like that may send out the wrong kind of message."

Something in Celia's gut tells her there's something fishy about this new professor and the words he says. Woman's intuition? Do professors usually concern themselves with the well-beings of the students? Celia has yet to hear about a thing like that.

"Does it send out the wrong kind of message to you?"

Celia peeks up at the professor's face and regrets it immediately. The man's face has turned into an angry grimace. Celia winces involuntarily.

"Out."

Celia doesn't need to be told twice. She turns on her heel and walks straight out, feeling the professor's burning gaze following her until the door falls shut behind her.

-x-

"I can't _believe_ you let that chance pass," Nms says the next day as they dine in the college cafeteria. "You had him alone and - bam! - nothing." She sounds immensely disappointed.

Pursing her lips, Celia looks away, playing with the straw in her milkshake. "I would've wanted to see what you would have done in my place," she mutters.

Nms laughs. "Me? Oh darling, if I had been there in your place,_ I_ would have-"

"Girls!" she is interrupted by a female lecturer stopping by at their table. She is holding a huge stack of papers in her hands, which looks heavy. The four friends look up.

"Could one of you be so kind and return these to office number 201? I'm in a terrible hurry, but I-"

"201? Whose office is that?" Lamya inquires. She is paid no mind.

"Celia, darling, would you-?"

Before Celia can utter a word, the heavy stack is already dropped on her lap and the lecturer rushes off, waving goodbye.

Celia sighs. "Guess I'd better go and find that office then." She gets up slowly. "Wait for me here?" she asks.

The others nod.

Celia turns and walks off. Luckily she is already on the second floor so all she has to do is find the right hallway.

"That looks heavy."

Celia freezes in her tracks. That voice sounds way too familiar, considering the fact that she just heard it yesterday for the first time. Despite that she recognizes it immediately.

"It is," Celia admits and turns around to face professor Kuchiki.

"Want some help?"

Celia is surprised by the sudden offer but doesn't let it show. Instead she nods as she decides without much hesitation to take the other up on his offer.

Kuchiki lifts the stack off her hands like it's a bag of feathers. "Where to?" he asks.

"Office 201," Celia replies.

The man nods and they start walking. They reach the office soon. Celia looks up at the sign next to the door and her eyes widen at the name written there. "This is your office?" she asks.

The man nods as he unlocks the door. "Care to step inside for a bit?"

Celia lacks both the guts and willpower to decline. She watches as Kuchiki Byakuya sets the papers on his desk and shuts the door after them.

"I see you didn't take my advice on your choice of clothes," he says, his eyes running down the girl's shirt and narrowing with disapproval at the mini skirt

Celia blushes. The man's gaze fills her with discomfort. She has to look away. "It's not like anything has happened yet, so..." she trails off.

A fist slams down on the desk, making her jump. A firm hand grabs her chin and makes her look straight at the professor, eyes wide with terror.

"Yet?!" Kuchiki spits. His eyes are angry, yet there's also another emotion that Celia is unable to name. He chuckles bitterly as he looks at the quivering female figure before him. "Miss, you might've just run out of luck."

Without any warning, he presses his lips to Celia's and pushes her up against the wall. Literally, up. His strong hands lift her up from the floor so that she has no other choice but to wrap her legs around his waist, if she does not want to fall.

"Ah, Byakuya-" she gasps as her lips are finally freed from the other's.

"Quiet," Kuchiki hisses, his face so close to hers that she can feel his breath against her skin. "You are about to learn it the hard way what happens when you do not listen to your teachers."

He kisses the girl again. His lips and rough and vicious, but Celia cannot help but kiss back. This whole act has her body tingling with hotness and excitement. She feels her entire body growing hot, especially - down _there_.

She lets out a quiet moan as the man pushes her hair aside and goes to attack her neck. Her nails dig deep into the back of his suit. Celia's head is swimming and she can hardly wrap her mind around what is happening as Kuchiki pulls them away from the wall and pushes her onto his desk, sending the stack of papers and a can of pens flying onto the floor.

"You should've called for help when you still had the chance," he whispers in her ear, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

Celia can only swallow, before she is flipped onto her stomach. The collision with the desk makes her breath catch in her throat and it takes a few seconds before she can properly breathe again.

She feels her teacher's cold fingers trace along her thighs as her tights are pulled down, along with her - gulp - panties. Celia feels her entire body growing hot and her legs can barely bear her weight as Kuchiki lowers himself onto her, whispering into her ear, "Quietly now."

The next thing Celia knows is something very cold and slippery sliding into her from behind. The feeling is unfamiliar and strange; she clutches the edges of the desk as she lets out a shaky breath that turns into a loud moan as the _thing_ is inserted even deeper into her.

"Now, now," the man says in a warning tone, "I kindly asked you to be quiet. Otherwise we may find people interrupt our little lesson."

"B-but," Celia whines as quietly as possible, "it's so - so-"

She is cut off by Kuchiki suddenly pulling out and covering her mouth to mute the loud gasp that was about to escape her mouth.

"Your disobedience will only make things tougher for yourself," the teacher warns her. "Do you understand?"

Celia whimpers, but nods wordlessly.

Byakuya Kuchiki seems pleased with the response. He lets go of the girl's mouth and his hands move - _elsewhere_.

"Oh my, Miss, you're quite wet down here," he mutters with mockery. "Now we would not want to waste that, would we?"

He does not wait for the other's reply, just flips her around again and seats her on the desk.

"Now, just to ensure you do not disobey me again," he says, untying his tie and covering the girl's mouth with it. He makes a tight knot behind her head to make sure it stays in place. He looks Celia in the eye.

"That's a bit better, isn't it?"

Celia can't seem to decide whether to cry or not. Her whole body is tingling with - what? Excitement? Dread? Probably both. One thing is for sure, though - she is not going to forget this teacher for as long as she lives.

Kuchiki silently bites down on her neck like a vampire, to avert her attention from the fact that he is entering her. But that's one thing he fails at - because there is nothing that could draw her attention away from it.

She would scream, if she could, but her voice is muted by the piece of cloth blocking her mouth. She can feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes and, no matter how ridiculous it might seem, she wraps her hands around the man, trying to cope with the pain.

Needless to say, this is her first time.

Fortunately, Kuchiki realizes it, too, and takes it slow. Why, Celia does not know, but she thanks heavens for it. The man halts and lets the girl adjust to the feeling.

Celia does not know how long they stay like that, motionless. It must be long, but Celia cannot bring herself to shorten the time, either. Only when the pain decreases to soreness does her grip on the man's shoulders loosen.

And that's when Kuchiki begins to move again.

He takes it slow at first, then starts picking up the pace.

Celia stays as quiet as she can, with only a few whimpers slipping out every now and then, even though she can still feel the soreness with every move the other makes.

Then everything changes. Slowly, but gradually the discomfort begins to fade and she begins to enjoy the ride. She grips Kuchiki's shoulders harder again, but this time it isn't because of pain.

She begins emitting more moans, forgetting what the other told her, and throws her head back. She cannot wrap her mind around this feeling that is taking over her body. It's like every cell in her body is aware of it and reacting to it, resulting in her practically collapsing in the man's arms.

It is like a roller coaster that still lacks the speed to make it to the highest mountain, so it rolls down again onto the previous mountain, only to gain speed again and make it higher onto the goal mountain. And once it really hits the peak, that's when Celia loses her mind.

For an unmeasured time period, Celia is lingering on the border of consciousness.

When she finally awakens, she is lying on her back on the desk. She looks up and sees her teacher zipping up his pants. The latter notices her gaze and gives her a nonchalant look.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson," he says as he turns his back on her. In the doorway, he turns back to her momentarily, waving with something pink in his hands.

"You don't mind, if I keep this as a souvenir, do you?" he says, pocketing the panties. The faintest of smiles appears on his face at the flustered look the girl gives. "Though so," he mutters and closes the door after himself.

* * *

_THE END_


End file.
